


Ov nightmares and dimensional travel

by QueenOfDarkness98



Category: Behemoth (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, Diapers, Dimension Travel, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Giants, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Infantilism, Language Barrier, M/M, Mild Gore, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkness98/pseuds/QueenOfDarkness98
Summary: Nergal is studying ancient spellbooks for writing inspiration but realizes too late that none of them should be said aloud.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt this all up last night and felt I must take nonexistent pen to nonexistent paper. Light inspiration from Gulliver's Travels.

**Chapter one: Ov mistaken identities**

 

 

In dim light sat Nergal, clad in black and boots, and studying dusty texts he'd borrowed from his friend Seregor. Most of the tomes were written in Latin so translation was very difficult but they would sound pretty terrifying in one of his songs.

After copying the incantation to sheet music, he would play a few chords and sing them once before growling them out.

He didn't know how long he'd been writing but it must have been some time because after completing another verse, one of his guitar strings broke and slashed his cheek, spilling blood. Just then Nergal's world vanished in a puff of smoke before he could realize what he'd done.

 

* * *

 

 

Zoldaren was a strange dimension. Home to many different walks of life, from the sweetest beauties to the darkest monsters. The planet consisted of three large continents and mighty oceans. Heptor, the land of men, Zaras, the land of giants, and Sektor, the land of beasts.

On this particular day in Heptor, three neighboring towns were in chaos after the well known villain Narok had set fire to the great woods and the blaze now threatened the crops and livestock.

Narok had a massive bounty to his name that had every hunter in Heptor searching for him for he deserved the most horrible death sentence.

A group of battle-scarred men had set out, on the path in which they watched Narok flee. He will not elude them again.

 

* * *

 

 

Nergal wakes up to a red sky and the sound of men shouting in a language he's never heard. Quickly rising, he spotting the approaching band with bows and arrows drawn. "Oh shit..." He tries to flee in another direction before feeling a sudden jarring pain in his thigh. He knew he'd been shot and he saw his life flash before his eyes as he fell to the ground. 

 

* * *

 

 

"We caught him in the emptiness. Thought he was taking a nap and we woke him up." Ashtar explained, presenting the unconscious man to the grand master.

A chorus of gasps and chatters are heard as the master stands. "Send him to Zaras."

Nobody who ventured to that cursed wasteland returned alive. This was the most suitable punishment for the most despicable criminal in Heptor.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a sunny afternoon on the beaches of Zaras as two friends enjoyed their casual chit-chat.

Fornax, the male stood thirty feet high with gray skin and and thick black hair, twisted horns grew at each side of his head like that of a ram. And Bellatrix, the female stood just a head shorter with pure white skin and hair falling in golden curls, her horns branched out and curled upwards elegantly.

In the distance, she spotted a small piece of wood floating on the ocean surface. "Look, Fornax." She nudged her companion as she waded out to investigate the object, believing some child had lost his toy but nothing could've prepared her from the sight that awaited.

Fornax catches up to Bellatrix who appeared ready to scream. "Who disposes of their infant like this?!" Her pale hand picks up the tiny figure. He appeared everything like a young Zaran. Their kind being born with no horns then developing them near age four.

Fornax's heart is broken by the sight. "He's badly inured!" He rips his sleeve and ties it around Nergal's leg. "He needs to see the doctors immediately!"

Nergal slept, heavily drugged and unaware of the shock that will be waiting when he comes to.

 


	2. Ov misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing this? I named some of the characters after stars and constellations if you haven't paid attention in astronomy class.

**Chapter two: Ov misunderstandings**

 

 

The setting Nergal found himself in was quite odd. His head was pounding like crazy and he felt like he was tied up in some sort of cloth. The room he was in was dark but gently illuminated by a few small candles and he appeared to be in a big cage. 

"Fuck..." He twists and squirms until his arms were free and he begins his attempt to unravel himself but notices his hands were covered in thick mittens. 'Was I kidnapped?' His panicked thoughts came to a halt as a massive shadow looms over him. This beast was HUGE with glowing green eyes, graphite tinted skin, and gnarled black horns like a demon. Nergal's first instinct was to flee but his legs were still tied up and so he was helpless as the monster gathers him in two massive hands and cradle him to a powerful chest. 

The beast carefully pulls the blanket off, causing Nergal to scream in agony as his injured leg is touched. For some reason this thing seemed very flustered and begins swaying and rubbing his back with one hand while the other was cupped under his rear in a way that was a little awkward for Nergal. Did this thing care if he was in pain? He thought it was here to eat him... He now wondered how he would taste with salt.

Seemingly satisfied with himself, the beast turns the lights on and blows the candles out.

With this new perspective way up in the air, Nergal takes takes in everything he could now see. There was the cage he was just sleeping in- Dammit, it was a crib! Did that mean-?

Dread arose in Nergal's gut as the beast pulls his dress-like outfit up to his chest to reveal he had a thick diaper on. To make this all the more humiliating, he was turned on his belly so the beast could peek inside then feel between his legs. 

No, sir. There was no way in hell he was using this thing.

The swaddling clothes were pulled down again and wrapped up so Nergal's feet couldn't get out and the beast proceeds to carry him through the doorway into what appeared to be a small (or massive) house. A female beast with powder white skin and baby blue eyes sat with a book. She was fair and had the face of an angel. 

Nergal stared deadpan, feeling very tiny now. "What's going on?" He tries to communicate but both creatures simply appear a little confused then the female smiles and approaches them, speaking in a language he couldn't understand.  **"Did he give you any trouble?"**

Nergal facepalms. Great. Just fucking great. He's trapped in some strange alien world and said aliens can't seem to understand that he was an ADULT human who didn't belong here.

The female gently takes Nergal in her arms, seeming very mindful of his injury, as the male leaves to do Satan knows what. She smiles and gently rubs his cheeks and belly but Nergal was not playing this game and he wanted to make that very clear. He crosses his arms and glares up at her and softly growls when she touches him.

Within moments the male returns and hands the female something that Nergal can't see and before he could react, something is shoved in his mouth, dripping warm liquid down his throat. He was given no choice but to swallow so it wouldn't fill his lungs. It was very bland and also very thick. It had an after taste that reminded him of the way babies smelled. Great...

The female gently rubbed circles in Nergal's back while he drank which made him very tired, to his chagrin. After half the bottle was drained, it was pulled away and he found himself pressed against the creature's shoulder as she gently patted his back. The pressure started to grow in his stomach and it couldn't be stopped as he was burped like a real baby. The bottle was replaced again and the cycle was repeated as he was made to finish the rest of the bottle and he was burped again. This pattern brought the dreadful realization that they believed he was a newborn.

He couldn't fight the yawn that escaped as he was passed to the male again. Both creatures nod as the male returns him to the little makeshift nursery again and swaddles him up but not before checking his diaper again. 

Nergal rolls his eyes as he's laid down again. At least the fuckers were gonna leave him alone now so he could think. He didn't want to wait to see how embarrassing this situation could potentially become. All the white shit they poured down his throat made his body feel very warm and full which made him start to become sluggish and groggy. A familiar tightness was growing down below which made Nergal cross his legs and curl up, trying to ignore it. It wasn't much at first but after an hour, it started to become unbearable.

 

* * *

 

 

Fornax is speaking with his mother now. "It was very nice of Rigel to donate his children's old nursery supplies, we nearly put him in a shoebox. He hates being touched, which is expected because we could tell he was stabbed in his little thigh, and he's hardly made a sound-" "Except for when you grabbed him wrong." "Shut up, Bella." He facepalms. "Nobody claimed him and they couldn't find any of his relatives. Yes, Bella arranged to adopt him and it'll take place in a few weeks when he's healthy enough. No- Fine, I'll send pictures in a few minutes, I need to check on him now. I love you too." Fornax hangs up the phone. He felt like a parent already.


	3. Ov nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know why I'm writing this. My brain hurts.

**Chapter three: Ov nightmares**

 

Fornax quietly sneaks into the baby's room, careful not to startle the little guy. But apparently he was wide awake and just sat there with a cute pout.

"What's the matter?" He gently scoops the boy up before he could escape. Getting curious, he slips two fingers in the leg of the baby's diaper to feel for wetness, earning an indignant yelp from the little guy and several tiny slaps on the wrist as an apparent means of chastisement. "Oh, my apologies." He couldn't help but snicker.

Fornax takes out his phone and takes a selfie with the tiny angry thing in his arm. "What's wrong?" He feels Nergal's body. He was a little warm... He'll check his temperature properly in a moment. But he could use some water to cool off a little.

 

* * *

 

 

Nergal was dying and this giant idiot wasn't helping. The beast was trying to put another bottle in his mouth but he not having it. He wanted to push the offending thing away but quickly his hands went between his legs and the beast perked up, very concerned 

'This can't be happening... No no no no no!' Nergal cries out in pain when the beast presses it's huge fingers to his lower stomach. His kicking and screaming only intensifies as he feels his diaper becoming wet between his legs. Motherfucker!

This felt unimaginably uncomfortable now, because the garment was now sagging and piss laden and quickly becoming cold. 

The beast cradles him again, unfortunately his giant hand was pressing the soaking wet diaper against his skin. Soon he's laid on some weird padded mat with a belt secured over his stomach, trapping him. 

Fuck. There was no way in hell...

His stupid dress was pulled up and the wet diaper was removed, leaving him far too exposed for comfort as his genitals and rear were scrubbed clean of the evidence of his humiliation. The beast sprinkles powder on Nergal's crotch and buttocks before securing a clean diaper around his waist.

Nergal sighs. He just wanted to wake up already and see this as the nightmare it truly was.

 

* * *

 

 

Seregor stands in his friend's empty house with two handfuls of Chinese takeout. "Well shit." He grabs the books and starts making frantic phone calls.

 


	4. In absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will attempts at rescue be successful?

**Chapter four: In absence**

 

 

Seth and Inferno were reading over the music pages. "It says in the book that this spell is activated by bloodshed." Orion picks up the guitar. "That explains a lot."

Seregor rubs his temple. "We don't know what dimension he's in-" Before he could complete the sentence, Orion and Inferno both slit their palms and read the spell out loud. "Ascendo ad hoc mundo sumus!" Shortly disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Seth and Seregor stare in shock, unable to believe what just happened. "Fuck..." Now they must rescue three friends.

* * *

 

 

Nergal was the picture of boredom. Strapped in a colorful baby seat, he was at the mercy of Thing One and Thing Two, as he'd mentally dubbed them, who were holding little toys near him in an attempt to encourage him to play and this was getting only more and more irksome.

They would present different stuffed animals (the majority obviously old and donated) and light up toys to see if he was interested in soft felt or different colored lights and sounds. The female was getting more and more dejected with each declined toy; not like he gave a shit. But when they offered a children's storybook, his interest was peaked and he snatched it from their giant fingers.

Maybe this could be the key to the language barrier? Nergal crossed his fingers as he opened the book. From what he could ascertain, it was about this world's alphabet and introduced each symbol individually. About 32 symbols in total along with many objects who's names apparently started with that symbol. This was a start.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash outside and a cloud of smoke which had the male jumping to his feet and grabbing a weapon. Thing One slowly peered into the yard before stepping out to investigate.

Meanwhile, Thing Two had picked Nergal up and hid him under a blanket, much to his protest.

There was a loud expression of shock and the sound of human screaming, before Thing One returned with two humans who screamed and cursed in Polish. Nergal pulls the blanket down and immediately attempts to break out of the female's arms to reach them. "Inferno! Orion! It's me!" 

The men frantically reach for Nergal. "He's gonna eat us! I don't wanna die!"

 

* * *

 

 

Bellatrix and Fornax come closer together and the men grab at each other's hands.  **"Do they know each other?"** They interacted with such obvious familiarity that it was unmistakable. They had strange makeup on that it appeared as though they were used as ritual sacrifices. They both had bleeding injuries but neither were as bad as the one their Nevar, as they named him had sustained.

The baby's new title was the Zaran word for stoic one. He was stoic enough but this all meant that a larger issue was at hand. Somebody is out there abusing infants and discarding them anywhere possible it seemed. 

Fornax gives the babies to Bellatrix, quickly calling the police.

 

 


	5. In realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a well dug hole they've found themselves in.

**Chapter Five: In realization**

 

Nergal was clinging to his friends as if their presence made the world around them disappear. "How did you find me?"

Orion holds up his bleeding hand which Bellatrix was now dressing. "We found the spell you used."

"Why are you dressed like a baby?" Inferno suddenly blurts, causing Nergal to facepalm. 

"They think I'm one of their young..." He growls out.

The two men stare at their vocalist a moment before they burst out laughing. Nergal crosses his arms, saying nothing. He didn't have to get them back because quickly Bellatrix picks them both up and begins stripping them both down as they scream and attempt to cover themselves as she scrubs them with washcloths and cleans their corpse paint off. "What's going on?!"

Fornax gives her a hand, still on the phone with the police.

"You should've thought before coming here, dumbasses!" Nergal couldn't help but snicker though he wanted to be angry. Serves them both right for laughing at him. 

Within five minutes, the other men were dressed and thickly diapered like their vocalist. Inferno was blushing the most. "This isn't funny anymore..." Of course, this only made Nergal snicker.

Orion rolls his eyes. "Why do you smell weird?" Nergal squirms a little. "I've been holding it for hours and well..." Both his band mates back away. "Gross... I bet you like it." "Shut the fuck up!" Nergal throws a book at Inferno.

 

* * *

 

 

Bellatrix quickly picks Nevar up and wags her finger at him after he attacks one of the other boys. "No throwing. No." To her surprise, the baby wasn't crying or anything, he was snickering for some reason. She passes Nevar to Fornax as he hangs up. "You have an opportunity to take his temperature now."

Fornax winces. He's been trying to put this off for the baby's sake but now he had no choice, slowly taking him to his room again and strapping him down for another diaper change. "I'm sorry, little one..."

 

* * *

 

 

Nergal notices the forlorn and apologetic look Fornax was giving as he scrubbed him clean. He notices him swirling a little stick thing in some sort of gel and he immediately tries to escape. "No!" 

Fornax looked even more sorry now as he inserted the thermometer. Hearing Nergal screaming made him feel like the biggest dick in the world. 

Nergal had never been more offended in his life. He had actual tears rolling down his cheeks as a new diaper was secured around his waist. The sight brought Fornax to tears too and he wasted no time in bringing Nergal to his chest, trying his best to apologize.

None of this helped though because Nergal was PISSED and wanted to make that very clear, giving his best rage filled scream to put demons to shame.

The sudden outburst, in plain terms apparently surprised the fuck out of Fornax because he was now staring silently with his jaw hung open.

This little tantrum probably wasn't necessary but Nergal didn't regret it. He actually felt much better after getting that off his chest. 

Fornax quickly takes Nergal to the living room.  **"I think Nevar is possessed!"** Nergal didn't know what they were saying and didn't care, he was just content he had a dry bottom now.

Orion is snickering. "I heard that scream! That was awesome!"

 

* * *

 

 

Seregor is explaining themail situation to a magic store clerk. "They're all in another dimension and we can't figure out how to get them back!" 

The lady searches through the books. "These are angelic spells. These symbols can be found in the Book of Enoch." She grabs said book and several more. "Interdimensional travel..."


End file.
